


Anytime soon

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Rosilla Drabble





	Anytime soon

“You can’t die. Please don’t die.”Annalise yelled she stayed near his bedside 

“I’m not dying anytime soon Villa”Beaumont reassured his friend 

“How are you feeling?”Annalise asked him 

“Aside from you waking me up and giving me a fright I’m fantastic”Beaumont said 

“Gold ole Rosie”Annalise teased her friend 

“Kidney went in and is working”Beaumont replies to her 

“I hope it works out for you I really do”Annalise says 

“Let’s just hope and pray it does”Beaumont responds


End file.
